Blank Space
by BabyxDollx21
Summary: Life had never been simple; she married young, had a child and than it all came crashing down around her. Could he be her saving grace or was he her biggest mistake?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Benji!" she screamed as her head spun around in a panic.

Her heart began to race a she ran a perfectly manicured hand through her long blonde hair. Where had he gone? This could not be happening. She grabbed hold of the two suitcases and began running towards the exists of the airport.

"Benji!" she screamed again as she felt tears well up in her eyes. People in the airport turned to look and stare but no one even asked if she needed help as they stuck their noses back into their various electronics.

She pushed her way through crowds of people hoping she would catch a glimpse of his blonde head somewhere in the swarms of people. Her heart felt like it was in her throat as she stopped where she was and began looking around in a panic. Why had he run off? Hadn't she taught him better than that?

"Excuse me?" came a thick British accent from behind her.

She turned on her heel coming face to face with a very handsome stranger. Her mind went blank for a second; no she had to ficus she had to find Benjamin.

"Is this who you're looking for?" the stranger asked with a smile.

Her gaze drifted down and her heart practically stopped. She grabbed hold of her son and pulled him into her arms.

"Benjamin Daniel Love! You scared mommy half to death! You do not run off like that!" she scolded the child as she held him close.

She looked back up at the stranger as she put the child down and took hold of his hand.

"Thank you so much!" she said to him gratefully as three other men appeared behind him, "I don't know how I could ever thank you."

"You could start by giving me your name," he smiled.

"Chloe," she smiled extending her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Chloe," he smiled, "Danny" he added shaking her hand and with that he walked away leaving a small piece of paper behind in her hand.

She watched as the strangers walked away and she opened up the paper _Cute kid; Call me sometime_

Maybe, just maybe she thought things would be alright.


	2. Chapter 1

Chloe walked down the stairs of her new fat and wrapped her pink robe closer around her torso. She could hear Benjamin watching _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_ in the living room and she smiled to herself as she put the coffee on to brew. She sat down at the small kitchen table and opened up the local newspaper to the classified hadn't realized how hard it would be to find a job in London at this rate she would take anything just to make sure that she could survive.

"Mommy, I'm hungry," came her five year old sons voice snapping her out of her thoughts.

"What would you like to eat sweetheart?" she asked looking up from the paper smiling at him.

"Could we have pancakes?" he asked climbing into the chair across from her.

Chloe smiled standing up and putting the paper down. He had always loved pancakes just like his father had. She paused as she opened the cupboard; she still missed Ethan, everyday she woke up it was hard but it had been almost two years now and she and Benjamin needed to move on. Her mother hadn't thought moving half way around the world would help but for Chloe it was a change she needed. She was tired of walking past the same people and places and getting looks of pity and remorse.

"How does chocolate chip pancakes sound?" she asked looking back at Benji.

"Awesome!" he smiled,"I'm going to finish watching my cartoon!"

He bounced off the chair and headed back into the living room. Chloe laughed as she turned on the small radio that she had in her kitchen. She began dancing around to the radio as she made breakfast for them. About an hour later she set the plate of pancakes and fruit out on the table and Benji was happily enjoying his food.

Chloe picked up the paper again as she popped a strawberry in her mouth. She scanned the page and stopped at a large add that caught he eye.

_Needed: Housekeeper  
>Tasks among other things would include cleaning, preparing meals and laundry<br>For four males living in the down-town London area  
>Candidate should be available five days a week<br>Pay to be discussed - Please contact ASAP_

Chloe laughed if she could take care of a five year old she could most likely take on this job very easily. She took down the number and closed the paper turning her attention to Benji who was now covered in syrup.

**************************

Danny opened the drawer on his dresser to find one pair of lonely sock staring back at him. He sighed this was getting ridiculous. They needed to find someone fast to start taking care of the house; none of them were capable of doing it and even if they were they rarely had time in their schedules.

"Danny let's go we're late!" Tom yelled up the stairs.

He pulled on his socks and shoes and ran down the stairs. He grabbed his jacket and pulled it on quickly heading out to the car.

"Finally," said Harry laughing as Danny slammed the car door shut.

"Shut up I had to find clean clothes," Danny replied as he pulled his hone out of his pocket.

"Well we finally found someone to help with that. She starts Monday," said Tom.

"Thank god," laughed Harry, "I'm tired of eating mac and cheese every night."

The guys all laughed as they headed off towards the studio. They were working on a new album and should have been there an hour ago.

"Hey did that girl from the airport ever call you?" Dougie asked as they pulled into the parking lot.

Danny frowned and shook his head no. He really had been hoping she would call.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:  
><strong>**New Money, Suit and Tie**

Chloe walked up the few steps towards the house she would now be working at. She was nervous, what if they didn't like her? She was running out of her savings and needed this job to keep her and Benji living a normal life. She took a deep breath and rang the bell. She smiled as she heard a few voices yelling for someone to get the door, then there was the sound of something being knocked over and someone cursing. Finally the door swung open.

Chloe couldn't believe her eyes as she came face to face with the man who had found Benji at the airport. He was just as handsome as she remembered; today however he seemed a it over dressed. She blinked a few times as she took in his black dress pants, white button up shirt, suspenders and his obscenely orange tie. Who wore suspenders any more?

"Chloe?" he asked smiling.

"Um...ya that's me," she smiled snapping out of her thoughts.

"You're the new housekeeper?" he asked looking shocked, "you never called me," he added still smiling.

"Ya about that," Chloe said a bit uncomfortable, "I just moved here. I didn't really have a chance."

Danny smiled trying not to laugh. She looked uncomfortable as she twirled the end of her ponytail around her finger. So maybe she would find a good reason not to have called him but if she was going to be working here it would be hard for her to avoid him.

"Well come in," he smiled, "we're just finishing up our fitting for the clothes for our video shoot next week. I'll show you around the house."

"Video shoot?" she asked unsure of what he meant but it would explain the clothes he was wearing.

He looked back at her with a smile and nodded but didn't bother explaining; she would figure it out soon enough. Danny lead her into the living room where everyone was bustling around. This was not what she had expected as she watched the guys being pinned, measured and poked at.

She stood there for a few moments and then put her stuff down quietly heading off to find the kitchen and laundry room. She may as well get started. 


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

**So hey, let's be friends**

Chloe unlocked the front door and piled in the bags she had. She closed the door behind her and leaned against it sighing. She had been on the job for two weeks now and everything about it was great; the hours, the pay, even the time off she got. The only pitfall to it all was Danny. He seemed nice enough but she could not and would not mix business with pleasure. She had seen enough movies to know that all that would end in was disaster.

Chloe walked over to the stereo system and plugged in her iPod. _Your Lips are Movin_ came blaring through the speakers as she sat down and began unpacking all of the stuff she had bought. The house was not hard to keep clean but the guy's problems were in their organizational tools. Chloe sat down humming along to the song as she began putting labels on the new laundry bins.

Danny stood on the door step fiddling with his keys trying to find the right one. He could hear Chloe inside the house singing along with the radio and it was causing him a distraction. He smiled holding back laughter as she walked into the house and spotted her dancing around the living room dusting the shelves.

"I could get used to coming home to this," Danny said stepping into the living room.

Chloe stopped mid-air and her back stiffened; he had not just walked in on her singing and dancing around. They weren't supposed to be home today. She took a deep breath, put a smile on her face and turned around to face him.

"I wouldn't get used to a daily show," she smiled trying to joke with him.

"Ok got it," he smiled throwing his key on the coffee table and sitting on the sofa.

Chloe walked over to the stereo and shut it off. Danny watched as she put the iPod into the pocket of the sweater she was wearing. She picked up the cellphone that was on the table and headed for the kitchen. Danny turned around in his seat watching her as the kitchen door swung closed behind her. Should he follow her? Why the hell not?

"You didn't have to shut that off cause of me," Danny said as he walked into the kitchen.

"It's ok I had to finish off dinner anyways," she smiled looking over at him as he sat at the barstool across from her.

Danny watched as she moved around the kitchen with ease. When he had seen her at their doorstep a few weeks ago he had expected that she would be good at this job because she was a mother but there was something more to it. She was incredible at this job; Harry had even pointed out that it was like having a housewife around. Had she been a housewife before she moved to England? It would explain a lot; the organizational skills, cooking abilities and the impeccable ability to know just how things should look in a home.

"You're good at this you know," Danny said.

"Oh," she said looking up from the potatoes she was peeling, "thank you."

"You know most girls wouldn't take that as a compliment," he chuckled.

"Ya well I'm not most girls," she smiled, "and seeing as I don't really know how to do anything other than keep a home in order, it's a compliment."

Danny looked at her with a questioning smile. Chloe smiled as a slight blush overcame her cheeks. He made it so easy to fall into his trap; he was charming and sweet. Maybe it couldn't hurt to be friends with the guy.

"I guess you could say I was a housewife in my past life," she smiled.

"I knew there had to be an explanation," he laughed, "because your biscuits are just too good. Whoever he was, he was a complete twit for letting you go."

"I guess you could say that," Chloe replied the smile fading form her face instantly.

Danny watched as she fell back into silent work placing the shepherd's pie she had assembled into the oven. Something wasn't right with the way she answered that; he would have to get to the bottom of it.


End file.
